Never Let You Go
by x3Kiome
Summary: “I’m sorry Bella,” He began slowly backing away from me. “I thought about it…” He continued, and gazed away from my eyes. “I can’t do this…” After Eclipse and before the marriage. Song Fic One-Shot


**A/N**: I am SO tired. Okay, This song has been on my mind and it's bugging me because it's like, "WRITE A FIC/WHATEVER IT'S CALLED ABOUT MEEE!" And I'm like…

"NO I HAVE TO UPDATE KEEP ME SAFE!"

But…it won. This is just to get off my chest. I think this is called a songfic? I don't know. Whatever.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the song, and neither do I own the sexy Edward, and Bella. xD

* * *

**Never Let You Go**

* * *

**The rain just never seems to bring  
The joy I feel the same.  
Everlasting pain of my loss remains.**

Edward looked at me, biting down on his bottom lip. His bite upon his lip looked like he could split the skin on the lips, why was his eyes like that? Did he needed to tell me something important, why did my Adonis looked so nervous, so scared?

"I'm sorry Bella," He began slowly backing away from me.

**My heart can't seem to learn to part  
The hold you left you mark.  
All that I dreamed of now it seems so stark.**

"I really hope you forgave me for what happened back then, back when I left you."

Why was he bringing up those old memories? We're only a few days away from getting married, something he wanted to badly, and we were supposed to be happy…why was he bringing up these sad memories.

"I thought about it…" He continued, and gazed away from my eyes. "I can't do this…"

**Though I told myself won't hold my breath  
a part of me was dying.  
There is nothing left for me to do now.  
But give in.**

"What do you mean?"

I asked, hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to. My voice came out through a choke, and I could feel that feeling when you're crying and you feel like you couldn't breathe, I was worried to what he might say next to me.

"I really do love you Bella, I really do." He said, "You should live a happier life though…not living with us for eternity. You should be able to do what we can't do…have kids…watch them grow…and not worried about being exposed to the world or just _anything_ we have to worry about."

I opened my mouth, wanting to tell him that I didn't care. I loved him, and that's all I ever wanted…just to be by his side for the rest of eternity, to be with him…to be loved by him…to love him.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is Bella…"

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would sing to you and tell you I won't  
Live my life without you.**

"Remember, how I told you before on the first time I left…" Edward said softly.

How could I ever forget, that phrase made my heart break into millions of pieces that day…

"_And I'll make you a promise in return." __Edward__ said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

"This time, I mean it Bella…I promise you that this _will_ be the last time you ever see me. I won't come back, at all…not even to check up…I don't want to put you through anything like this ever again. Please, live a long life and forget about me…forget about my family and all the vampires you met. It will be as if I'd never existed in your life…"

I stared up at Edward, and I ran towards him even though he tried to back away from me, I guess he still felt _something_ for me at least, enough to let me hold him some more. I could feel the coldness of his body against the warmness of my own.

"You promise me a lot of things Edward…" I whispered softly, "You promised to stay with me forever…" I clutched on tightly to his arm.

"Until something comes to harm to you Bella…"

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would hold your hand and look in your eyes.  
And you know I'd never let you go.**

"And I'm **that** harm."

I never wanted to let him go…never.

Many people say though, 'Never say never'

"Edward…"

"This is what's best for you Bella…"

"NO!" I shouted at him, as I got even closer to him and I could feel him stiffen against my closeness. "You _don't_ know! You won't even _harm_ me! You're going to change me anyways, how is _that_ going to harm **me** then?!"

He pulled his arm away from me quickly and swiftly, it was like I just slipped off of him.

"I'm _that_ harm Bella!" He shouted at me, "What if when I'm biting you, I lose control and then you **die** Bella! Have you ever thought of _that_ happening?"

"Then let Carlisle do it! Just…_don't_ leave me!"

Edward took a breath, even though he didn't need it at all. He sighed softly, and walked over to me.

I thought I won, I thought he had changed his mind.

But I was wrong.

He stroked my brown hair, smiling softly. "It's always so soft Bella," He said and pulled my hair close to his face and he kissed it. He slowly leaned down and pressed his marble lips upon my warm ones and as usual…it didn't include any tongue or any of that sort and it was no longer than a few seconds.

He pressed his face inside my hair again, "I love you Bella…" He whispered, it was barely audible.

There was a small _whoosh_ and I felt the wind blowing fast and sand got into my eyes. I knew…then it wasn't a coincidence.

**The way you left me on the train.  
I don't know what to say.  
I remember everything of that day**

**I can't believe we'd never dance  
I just need one more chance  
To share the sunset our one last romance**

Once I noticed that I could see again, I looked around me. As I suspected…

_Edward is gone_.

I didn't want to believe it that he actually left me _again_. It hurted as much as it did the first time he left. I clutched my heart and began to scream.

"EDWARD!"

I could only hear the soft winds blowing, the birds chirping, and the squirrels and other critters crawling around.

Then…I heard a faint "_I love you…_"

**Though I told myself won't hold my breath  
a part of me was dying.  
There is nothing left for me to do now.  
But give in.**

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would sing to you and tell you I won't  
Live my life without you.**

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would hold your hand and look in your eyes.  
And you know I'd never let you go.**

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would sing to you and tell you I won't  
Live my life without you.**

**If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would hold your hand and look in your eyes.  
And you know I'd never let you go.**

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? This of course, is based after Eclipse. The singer (at least the one I'm listening to) is by Janice.

Review please !


End file.
